Godzilla's tear
by LegendaryGodzilla
Summary: Godzilla has a daily struggle with his aggression, depression, but mostly his loneness. Is there any hope for him?
1. Chapter 1

He awoke with a start. He quickly checked his surroundings. The bottom of the sea floor felt cool on his belly and the current brushing across his scaled body was soothing. He instinctively began to swim for he felt the need to eat. He began swimming closer to the surface and away from the see floor. About 600 feet below the surface he noticed a pod of whales. He particularly had his eyes on the older Bulls of the group for they contained the most substance that he would require. With a quick thrust of his strong tail he propelled himself upward to snatch on of them from underneath. He had learned this watching other fish of the ocean. He snagged one of the Bulls between his jaws and snapped down while breaching the water. He did this multiple times until there were about 4 dead whales. He ate his meal vigorously. A small whale watching boat was about 400 ft away from his hunting grounds. He gave a warning roar and the boat quickly had a course change into the opposite direction.

He swam not caring where he was going. As he kept going he saw a large school of great hammerheads. A wave of sadness crashes over him. He had felt lonely for so long. He was 99% sure he was the last of his kind. His species was doomed and he would be the monument of their end, he closed his eyes. Pain shot through his leg as a serpent like creature bit his leg. He quickly slapped off with his tail. He uses his legs to balance himself vertically to face his challenger. The serpent was about 200ft long. A respectable size but he knew he would have the advantage. He was the first one to strike. He slashed his claw through the water towards his opponent. The serpent barley dodged the attack but rather then going on the defensive it attacked. This fool is almost aggressive as I am. He thought. The serpent clamped down onto his arm and tried to sink his teeth into His flesh. To the serpents surprise he could not tear the scales skins. Now it was his turn to land a blow. He crushed the serpents tail to the sea floor and began pulling his arm back to stretch the serpents body to its maximum stretch. He could of easily torn the foolish serpent in half and let its guts fill the see but instead he mustered up some of his inner flame and burnt a small section of the serpents body to prove his dominance, after this ceremony was finished he released the serpent. The serpent fled in complete shame.

After swimming for another hour he came across an island that he uses as his territory. Something was different. He could smell an unfamiliar but familiar scent. He began searching for the source but never found one. He searched every part of the island but to no avail. He then looked out to the ocean. Then he spotted it. 3 rows of large triangle and jagged fins could be barley seen in the distance. Could it possibly be? Is it really an... Before he could finish the thought a group of sets bombarded him with missiles. This then pissed him off. A group of 3 jets swung past his right he put his tail up to obscure they course. Only one was able to eject before crashing into the tail. 5 jets had just finished their bombardment and were flying in the opposite direction. He released his inner flame and burnt all of them to a crisp. The rest of the jets noticing the hopelessness of the situation retreaded and flew off into the horizon. He quickly looked back out to the see but saw nothing but ocean. The sadness began to return.

He had left the island for the sole reason to not be bothered by those pesky flies again. He soon stopped upon a island with a large town in the center. He came around in the south end and came through a beachhead. He began walking. Close to the hill and peeked over. The town looked so nice. With so many people living together and not having to be lonely. He then turned his attention to two men arguing over something he did not understand. After the arguments got more heated they broke out into a brawl. Both of the main were about even in the fight but one of them pulled out a knife and fell on the other impaling him. This enraged him so much. They have the option of acceptance and no lonesome in their life but yet they choose to battle each other. He released a cry into the night sky. The town went silent. He then climbed over the hill and roared once more. These beings deserve the fires in hell. (Or at least the closet thing to it to kaijus.) he then released his flame upon the two men. They screamed a short scream as they died almost instantaneously. He rampaged through the town for about twenty minutes, while marching through on of the streets he whacked buildings, destroyed cars, and just caused damage by walking he noticed 3 beings crouched in the corner. One protected two smaller until one of the smaller ones striped away and came running towards him. He paused as the mother screamed. The smaller being then lifted something so small he had to squint. It looked like a very small fish. The small being then touched it to his foot. It felt soft and fuzzy. He looked and the small being then closed his eyes. A large tear leaked out and hit the ground soaking half the street. He then looked at the small being who had returned to the bigger one. He left out a soft roar. Then turned and left. He went over the hill and back to the beach head and looked out over the ocean of his loneness. He then spotted 3 rows of triangular fins swimming towards the horizon they looked so familiar to his but smaller and alien to him. He was drawn to these spikes. So he went into the ocean and followed the attracting force towards the horizon as the new dawn appears over the edge of the world.


	2. Notice

I will continue this story after I finish the one I am currently working on! Please critic. I want to improve.


End file.
